Novus Orbis Librarium
The Novus Orbis Librarium called the NOL or Librarium for short or simply the Library by their many detractors, is a multinational task force, run by a central authoritarian leadership in the world of BlazBlue. The NOL's purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. It was formerly known as the Orbis Librarius Norma (during the Dark War, but renamed itself to reflect it's new position in the world. The Librarium was created during the Dark War. When The Black Beast was trying to destroy the world, humans developed the Ars Magus; using it, humanity fought as one against the monstrosity. The people who first understood Ars Magus developed the first grimoires, granting anyone the ability to us Ars.' '''The NOL developed a number of grimoires during the Dark War, and used them to help defeat the Black Beast. After the war ended, the NOL decided they should keep the grimoires and control who should have access to them. Although they claimed it was to keep the grimoires from being misused, the people resented them for their tight control over the only thing that could let them use the Ars Magus. A great deal of dissent was caused by this widening socioeconomic gap between those who could, and could not, use Armagus. Years later, this dissent would eventually spark the' 'Ikaruga Civil War, or the '''Second War of Magic', when the Ikaruga Union openly rebelled against the Librarium. After the war, the Librarium imposed a harsher rule on the world, punishing any sign of rebellion with the death penalty. NOL Departments and Military Divisions and Squadrons ' · Armagus Soldier Units: Ground forces. Also known as Ars Magi. Blue uniforms with a "Shimmering Blue Flame" color theme. Although during the Teach Me, Miss Litchi Reloaded episode, Hazama describes it as "jolting sapphire" - Melee Infantry: Also known as the "Martial Infantry". Use armagus-enhanced armor coating and hand-to-hand combat. - Armagus Infantry: Also known as "Heavy Infantry". Use armagus in close-combat. - Special Armagus Soldiers: Full name is actually the "Novus Orbis Librarium Special Infantry" also known as "NOLSI". Specialize in long-range armagus. · NOL Airforce: Known as the "Air Corps", they pilot and maintain small armagus aircrafts called "Shebalves" and protect ports, although the NOL only have a few of the aircraft. They sport green uniforms with a "Triumphant Return of the Kingfisher" color theme. · Intelligence Department: Not skilled in combat, specialize in information gathering. Black uniforms with a "Corrosive Jet Black" color theme. · Relief Corps: N/A · Imperial Palace Guards: N/A · Wings of Justice: Technically the Librarium calls them "Judges". They are not officially part of the NOL's military forces, and is part of only one division, which is designated as the "Zero Squadron. They are tasked with punishing those who rebel against the NOL, be it civilians or actual members. Their judgement is based on strict standards set by the Imperator. Wear special robes and masks, usually move in groups. White uniforms with an "Incorruptible Pure White" color theme. · Praetorian Guard: Elite members of various divisions who are sometimes called to assemble as a single group by the Imperator, normally they go about their assigned duties within their division. As opposed to the Wings of Justice, they usually don't travel in units, the only exception would be when the Imperator summons them. They are almost regarded as class or title itself. '''Issuing Orders ' The NOL headquarters is located on the 1st Hierarchical City, and orders are issued from there to other city branches, however sometimes orders are dispatched directly by the Imperator by imperial decree. Information on the Imperator's location is kept strictly confidential, even within the NOL. The Imperator rarely appears in public and only a few people know what the Imperator looks like. '''Leader Saya is the current Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, as well as the younger sister of Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge. Saya was born with a frail body, and throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin. Her other brother, Ragna, was much more caring, spent much time with her. Jin grew jealous of the relationship Ragna and Saya shared, and eventually attempted to kill her, immediately after she gave Jin the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. She was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi the same night, and was given unconscious to Relius Clover. According to the Drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, Relius and Terumi were planning to use her body as a "Vessel" for something. However, what was sealed inside her is unknown to date. Noel Vermillion / Mu-12, Lambda-11 and Nu-13, as well as the unseen prime field devices 1-10, are all copies of her, sharing her physical traits, but none of her memories, However, the reason of why she is the basis has yet to be explained. During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Saya had been alive throughout the years, and is currently the Imperator of the NOL, while Hazama and Relius work directly under her. Since the day of her kidnapping, her appearance has changed vastly. She now has red eyes and long, purple hair. It is also interesting to note that she doesn't seem to have aged at all. Also, her personality is completely different, like she is not acting like herself, and speaking in an archaic tone. As Imperator, she rules the world and goes by the name "Imperator Librarius". While she has only been seen in one scene, it is clear that over the years Saya has become devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. This could be seen as an influence made by Relius and Hazama supervising her during her years with them. Cutscenes shown in Ragna's story show that Saya was very dependent on her brother when she was little, and was a normal and confident young girl. However, this changed very soon after her kidnapping. Her speech has become that of a stoic, yet cynical woman who looks down upon others. Members Jin Kisaragi is a Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Ragna and Saya's brother. He is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Jin also serves as the rival character of the series. When Jin was a little boy, he was very dependent on his older brother, Ragna, for affection and constantly pestered him to play with him. He saw his sister Saya as an obstacle of getting his brother's attention and constantly bullied her in retaliation. Eventually, Ragna decided to look after the sickly Saya and distanced himself from Jin, thus increasing his jealousy. It was then Yūki Terumi entered Jin's life and told him about the Black Beast, that it would be born from Ragna, and that he is destined to destroy it. Deciding that his brother must pay for his ignorance, and to get rid of the obstacle between them, Saya, Jin left Terumi to do as he pleased, including burning the church where they stayed and murdering their caretaker. When Ragna arrived, he only watched in shock as Terumi cut off his arm, and kidnapped Saya. Jin later vanished from Ragna's life, and apparently his memory of that incident was blocked off. Jin proves his elite status in the Librarium with his exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Jin controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that he is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one. His swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his brother Ragna. While Ragna fights with savage, powerful blows, Jin's style is elegant (although it should be noted that the damage output on Jin's attacks are considerably powerful like Ragna), which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. Since Jin and Hakumen are the same person, in Continuum Shift, Jin instinctively learns the 'Kokūjin: Yukikaze' technique at one point. According to Jubei in Continuum Shift, Jin's true power currently supressed because of Yukianesa's influence on him. There are hints of this true power showing up periodically in the series, but not in its full potential. However, according to Ragna, should Jin's true power managed to overcome Yukianesa, then he said that Jin will become his "greatest enemy". This is also confirmed by Jubei. Jin's Drive is Reitō. By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can encase his opponents in structures of ice, temporarily incapacitating them for a free hit. Unlike the other characters in the series, Jin's Heat Gauge is broken up into four bars instead of the usual two the other have with the exception of Hakumen. His Drive attacks use one bar each, although incredibly potent as they deal multiple hits in one strike. Noel Vermillion is a lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who is assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post, and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Noel also serves as the main heroine of the series. Noel was born on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection). The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but the head of the family, Edgar Vermillion originally hadn't an heir before he adopted Noel and after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. During her life in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Nox Nyctores named Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, after she was attacked by a monster in a forest. A few years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the NOL and afraid of the Vermillions' future, she decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. And even though her physical and academical level wasn't very high, her synchronization rates with the armagus were the highest recorded ever, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Mu-12 Mu-12]. Being awakened as "the Eye of the Azure" in Continuum Shift, Noel has gained the ability to see the distant and recent memories of people she touches as seen with Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lambda-11. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, she has some new moves. Also, her aura during Chain Revolver is now colored red, the color of Ragna's Blood Kain (it was originally colored green in CT). Tsubaki Yayoi is Jin Kisaragi's childhood friend, Noel Vermillion's former roommate from the Military Academy, and a member of the non-official Novus Orbis Librarium's Zero Squadron. She is a playable character in [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Continuum_Shift BlazBlue: Continuum Shift]. During the Military Academy, she was close friends with Noel and Makoto. She's described as a straight A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She's very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. By the end of [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Calamity_Trigger BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger's] True Ending, she is assigned by Hazama to kill Noel and Jin. She originally appeared as a non-playable character in the [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Calamity_Trigger Calamity Trigger] Story Mode. In [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Continuum_Shift BlazBlue: Continuum Shift], Tsubaki heads to 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi to search for Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion. Unbeknownst to Tsubaki, Hazama is just using her to gauge Jin's Power of Order, and to push Noel further into becoming Mu-12. She uses an Ars Armagus called "Izayoi". When Tsubaki found Jin, he told her to get rid of Izayoi because it "steals the light from the user's eyes", implying it would, after a certain period of time, cause her to go blind. Tsubaki's fighting style is an interesting interpretation of the standard "sword and shield" style of traditional Western swordplay, where her oddly shaped, floating book acts as a small buckler shield. Tsubaki's short sword is capable of adopting a variety of shapes, sometimes as appearing as a fencing foil, a whip sword, a floating claymore or even a staff. Her book, similarly, can change its form. Lights and angelic imagery feature prominently in Tsubaki's fighting style, such as wings and feathers appearing around her for various attacks. Because of how her Drive works, her style is punctuated by moments of gathering light energy before rushing down opponents with long protracted combination attacks. Hazama is a captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department. In reality, he is Yūki Terumi, the main antagonist in BlazBlue. Yūki Terumi was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Ars Magus. He created the Azure Grimoire (and in turn, the Black Beast) and had wished to quell the mistake he had made. However after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes, and murdered one of them, Nine, who was the mother of a fellow heroes' child. He was the original owner of the Susano'o Unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), and it is assumed that, after realizing he was forever linked to the Master Unit while in the armor, he drove himself out of it - which is possibly why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away in the Boundary after Hakumen sacrificed himself to pull him in, with help from Jubei. He was later released before the events of [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Calamity_Trigger BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger] by Takamagahara. In battle, Hazama wields the Nox Nyctores named Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros; a steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that he summons in front of him, attached to a chain of green/black energy, which he can use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between him and his foes. On the other hand, he also uses Balisong-style butterfly knifes for close-range attacks. Most of his attacks are similarly based on summoning green/black energy and serpentine apparitions to attack his foes, with his Astral Finish being a gigantic cobra of green energy composed of many smaller snakes. Outside of his magical prowess, Hazama is incredibly nimble and flexible, his moves vaguely reminiscent of dance techniques. Having been the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, he possesses his own imitation, activating it in an identical manner to mock Ragna. When activated, a large magical circle envelops him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. Also, Ragna was unable to use his own Azure Grimoire until he absorbed Lambda's Idea Engine. In the Story Mode of the first game, Hazama's true form as Terumi depicts him as a black apparition with green glowing veins and aura, or alternatively, his facial features become psychotic and his hair spikes up. According to dialogue, Hazama (at least in his true form) is able to erase memories by "eating" them, saying that they are delicious. He has used this ability twice so far, both of which were on Jin Kisaragi. Hazama's drive is Ouroboros, utilizing his Nox Nyctores' namesake to soar around the battlefield using his weapon to pull him in, regardless of whether or not Ouroboros has made contact, in order to make up for his lack of long range or projectile attacks. Above his Heat is a counter for his Ouroboros that determines how many times he can pull himself in (2 at max). Though it usually recharges after two seconds, he can get some back by simply hitting the opponent with the weapon and allowing it to click a second after it lands. Makoto Nanaya is a character in the BlazBlue fighting game series. She is a former classmate of Tsubaki, Carl, Noel, and Jin from the Military Academy. She is a squirrel-type beastkin, and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. In [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Continuum_Shift BlazBlue: Continuum Shift], Makoto works for the Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department with Hazama, but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. In the True Ending, she defects from the NOL after finding out what happened, and leaves with Noel and Tager. Because of her Beastkin heritage, Makoto has inhuman reflexes, as well as incredible strength, being able to make an impact crater in Carl's storyline, and her Astral Heat involves her punching an opponent skyward, leaving an imprint of her fist in the moon before it splits apart. The increased strength, however, may be the result of her tonfas, which allow her to charge the strength of her blows. Relius Clover is Carl and Ada's father, and Ignis' husband. He is a playable character in [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Continuum_Shift_Extend BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend]. Relius is a genius alchemist known as the "Puppeteer". At some point before the start of [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Calamity_Trigger BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger], he disappeared without a trace. Relius is known and feared by Tsubaki and Makoto. He also seems to know and dislike Jubei of the Six Heroes. Carl Clover, his son, hates him for taking Ada and his mother away. Carl spends a majority of his travels in pursuit of Relius. During Noel's story in [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Continuum_Shift Continuum Shift], Relius attempted to kidnap her in order to 'examine' her, and he seems to have gotten a hold of Arakune at the end of his respective story. He did not hesitate to attack his own son when confronted by him. His experiments include the creation of Nox Nyctores named Deus Machina: Nirvana, which he harvested his daughter's body to create. He completed this project with help from Kokonoe of Sector Seven. His own puppet, the Fluctus Redacium: Ignis, was created from the body of his wife, Ignis, who is similar in appearance to Nirvana, although she has a red dress, blue, human-like eyes, a more slender head dress, a top hat instead of a bow, and hooked fingers. Relius possesses a vast knowledge of both science and magic, and has created several weapons utilizing his intellect, such as the Murakumo Units, the Nox Nyctores named Nirvana, and his own puppet Ignis. He is also presumably immortal, having survived numerous brushes with death. Phantom is a character appearing in the Story Mode of [http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/BlazBlue:_Continuum_Shift BlazBlue: Continuum Shift]. Phantom is a woman who can manipulate magic, and is said to be observing/working with Hazama and Relius Clover. According to Hakumen, Phantom uses not Ars Magus, but pure magic, like Kokonoe's mother and Jubei's lover, Nine, whom Phantom resembles, which both characters respond to when they first see Phantom. Based on the reactions Valkenhayn and Hakumen have when initially seeing Phantom, it could even be inferred that Phantom is none other than Nine herself. Phantom is responsible for the injuries that plague Jubei throughout Continuum Shift. Phantom wears a purple cloak with a high collar and two long, white scarves ending in red rags that resemble flames. She also wears a large, pointed hat that conceals her face. Weaponry The Murakumo Units are special types of Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices that use the Nox Nyctores, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo. The Murakumo Units were created after the Dark War as Anti-Sankishin Core Units. Their original purpose are as Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices used in order to explore the other side of the Boundary, since humans can't survive on the other side. Murakumo Units were made as a result of the first Prime Field Device, having gained a soul and became the Eye of the Azure, becoming godlike. After this incident, from fearing what the prime field device could do, they sealed it deep inside the Boundary. They then decided to create copies of the prime field device and as soon as one returned from the Boundary, its emotions would be sealed, turning it into a weapon that could be controlled. As of now only 13 have been created, and only 3 are known. Lambda-11 is an imitation Murakumo Unit, relying on her Idea Engine to substitute for the Nox. Mu-12's first tempering was interrupted by a blast from the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, which destroyed Ibukido, and was deemed a failure. Mu-12 was later tempered again and gained the true Azure and became something better than a Murakumo Unit, named Kusanagi, the Godslayer. Nu-13 was forged at the bottom of The Sheol Gate and became something of a success but only has the false Azure. According to both Ragna and Nu, Ragna had "killed" two Murakumo Units before meeting her. Murakumo Units seem to be able to enter a white void inside their minds with them only wearing a white robe as seen in Calamity Trigger with Noel and Nu. It is worth noting that in Makoto Nanaya's arcade ending in Continuum Shift II, Hazama sent Makoto to Ikaruga where she found the other Failed dormant Murakumo Units. Deus Machina: Nirvana is a form of automaton. It is 195cm in length. Ada Clover's body was used in her creation. With time, Relius Clover created something similar to Nirvana. That's Fluctus Redacium: Ignis, Ignis Clover's body was used in her creation. Nirvana is a transcendent state of enlightenment and tranquility in Buddhism, and Deus Machina ''is a latin phrase meaning "god machine". It is suggested that Nirvana is not a combat Nox Nyctores, or at least not on the same level as others. Hakumen told Carl that Nirvana was never meant to 'dirty her hands'. Rachel also informed Carl that Jin and Noel's Nox Nyctores' were more powerful. This does not mean Nirvana is not strong, Nirvana when teamed with Carl is a very strong fighter injuring many strong characters throughout the series. Nirvana has displayed several fighting techniques. Nirvana is primarily a melee weapon, on Carl's orders she will either punch, throw or stab an enemy. Her hands appear to hold some form of blade that is her main method of attacking. She also has the ability to teleport, shown in combat when materializing next to Carl at his command or teleporting Litchi and Carl a fair distance away from Relius. Nirvana also holds a powerful bomb which is Carl's Astral Heat. Nirvana's effect on Carl's mind has been a very debated subject in the game. According to Litchi, Tager and Hazama it inflicts madness on its owner's mind or possesses them. On the other hand, Hakumen stated that Nirvana is driven by its owner's killing intent and that others are just trying to shift the blame. It is unknown which is true. Nirvana has also shown signs of protectiveness over Carl even when Carl is not commanding her, further strengthening Carl's belief that it is Ada and not Nirvana. She has protected him from deadly blows, despite Carl pleading for her to not protect him. She has also hurt Noel and Bang when they proceeded to touch Carl despite their harmless intent. Wheter this is because of Nirvana holding Ada's sisterly affections for Carl orr Nirvana simply protecting her master is unknown. In Extend, it's revealed in Relius' story that Celica was Nirvana's previous owner and had her sealed away by her for an unknown reason. Nirvana had been stolen by Sector Seven's assault squad from the NOL, having been captured by Tager after losing the rest of his squad. After being retrieved, Nirvana had no physical defects, but according to Relius, had nothing inside, rendering Nirvana unusable. During the events of creating the 13th Prime Field Device, Relius had installed an Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon in her so she could be moved, but Relis stated that it could probably only move her for a few minutes. After fighting off the black beast from the cauldron along with Ignis, Nirvana, at behest of Kokonoe, stabs Relius through his abdomen and disappears afterward, along with Relis and Ignis. Carl, according to Relius, had also modified Nirvana, stating that he increased her capabilities. This torments Carl, as Relius kept eluding to Carl that Carl couldn't have not noticed the object inside of Nirvana, claiming it was Ada's soul and that souls are actually just objects to be used as tools. Reparing Nirvana also reminded Relius of when he was Carl's age, and once again to Carl's dismay, points this out. '''Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi' is a form of satellite. According to Continuum Shift, it was sealed away after the war due to fear of its use. Despite this, the satellite was still activated and had fired upon Kagutsuchi in Calamity Trigger. From Rachel's words, it seems as though Take-Mikazuchi can only fire once every four years. Take-Mikazuchi is a Japanese thunder god and patron saint of warriors. Because of the fearsome and dark appearance of the spirit stored within the satellite, it is commonly mistaken to be Black Beast itself. Locations The Military Academy is a school where students of all ages go to study to become NOL soldiers and officers. It's fairly exclusive, with difficult entrance exams; there are preparatory schools dedicated to helping students prepare for them. Most students are from important families like the Duodecim, some are invited via special reccomendation, and rarely, some are scouted for being talented. Entrance exams entail tests on physical and mental prowess, as well as Ars Magus aptitude. Students who are accepted leave home and live in the academy's dormitories. The military academy is the entire 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune, also known as the "Academy City". Although the school is extremely large, Torifune is actually one of the smallest Hierarchical Cities. It has a population in the tens of thousands, with approximately 80% of its population related directly to the school. Like other Hierarchical Cities, it is divided into levels with an NOL Branch at the top. The second level contains a single port, which is the only way to enter or exit. This is because students are expected to live entirely within the city except for one break a year, and to help keep the many students and officials living there, safe from terrorist attacks and other dangers. The third level contains the security and management departments, the fourth level contains junior high through college facilities, the fifth level contains pre-school to elementary, the sixth level is the business district, the seventh level contains the dormitories, and level eight through ten are off limits to students. Their Ars Magus elevators are more powerful and run better than the ones in most Hierarchical Cities, due to the NOL managing the city. The city is more organized and well-planned than others such as Kagutsuchi as a result. Most of the management and defense of the city is handled primarily by the student council and students. The student council is restricted to the more talented students; Jin Kisaragi was the student council president during his tenure. Noel Vermillion and Makoto Nanaya both joined the Academy for the benefits it provided to their families. Tsubaki Yayoi was expected to enter, coming from one of the Duodecim families. Its possible that Carl Clover joined because he was expected to by Relius Clover. Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction